


Tryst

by Aragem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Maledom, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: Inspired by the artwork from Smutpot's Tumblr account.He was waiting for me. I stayed by the door of the interrogation chamber though, silent, waiting to see if he could sense my presence. He was blindfolded, a sash of black silk covered his eyes. He was calm and still, save for the slight shifting of his feet to make himself more comfortable against the wall. Likely becoming restless from being restrained for so long. Long-fingered hands - held to the wall either side of his shoulders by glowing force shield shackles - hung open, loose and relaxed.A human woman finds sexual pleasure with Galra males she could never find with her own species in a series of one shots stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart by Smutpot. Please, check her tumblr page for more awesome, erotic art. Also, she is an awesome editor who helped me work out the bumps in this chapter.
> 
> Tumblr: Smutpot
> 
> http://smutpot.tumblr.com/post/157557028311/couldnt-goddamn-concentrate-tonight

He was waiting for me. I stayed by the door of the interrogation chamber though, silent, waiting to see if he could sense my presence. He was blindfolded, a sash of black silk covered his eyes. He was calm and still, save for the slight shifting of his feet to make himself more comfortable against the wall. Likely becoming restless from being restrained for so long. Long-fingered hands - held to the wall either side of his shoulders by glowing force shield shackles - hung open, loose and relaxed.

He was certainly collected, I noticed, piqued. I let the robe slip off my shoulders, puddling at my ankles, and took pleasure when his head snapped up at attention. His sharp hearing picked up on the whisper of silk across skin. His nose twitched in the air, to catch my scent, but I made it easier for him by moving forward, my Grecian sandals making a soft, but audible brush against the hard floor.

The tip of his tongue flitted across his upper lip and I read the anticipation there, beading beneath the smooth calm he exhibited. Thankfully, he was unable to see the excitement building within me. The movement of air sent goosebumps rippling across my skin, the hair rising on the back of my neck, and my nipples becoming hard nubs. Heat rolled down my chest to my stomach, collecting at the apex of my thighs.

I stopped before him, feeling the heat coming off him, unsure if it was his arousal or just the energy I feel whenever I’m around him. He was so beautiful, long of limb and torso, his fur a lovely shade of lavender. I thought him older with the twin streaks of white along his tufted ears.

My lay my hand flat on his stomach, feeling the hard muscle beneath the suit, suddenly flexing as he drew a quick breath. My mouth watered so much, my lower jaw trembled, and I was frustrated by how he could affect me so much even when he is standing so still. Greedily, I pulled up the top of the suit, rolling the malleable material up his chest, just below his collarbone. Sinking my fingers into his fur, I pressed my breasts against his torso, enjoying the rub of fur on them, a pleasure I could never receive from a human man.

This time he reacted, taking slow deep breaths, his expanding and contracting in the ring of my arms. I pressed my mouth in the small hollow just beneath his breastbone. It wasn’t like kissing a cat or dog, as some people would think, it was like rubbing my lips over thick velvet. Some Galra had thicker pelts than others depending upon what climate they grew up, coarse and rough, almost scratchy.

He leaned against the wall, pressing his back to it. I could feel his pelvis pressing against my stomach, a throbbing growing against my navel. With my cheek against his ribs, I hooked the front of his pants with my fingers and took a little peek. He wasn’t quite out yet, but he would be making an appearance soon. I let go of the suit, deciding that he could stand to wait a bit before we got to the fun. I was too enticed by his fur to keep myself from raking my fingers through it from the top of his rib cage, down to his sides to the edges of his hips and up again. He wasn’t tickled when I did this, and I didn’t know whether it was because he just wasn’t ticklish or it was just because he was covered in fur. It allowed allowed us to enjoy my petting him just the same.

His head tilted against the wall, the edge of his teeth biting his lower lip. Hips rocked slowly back and forth, as if practicing for the final stage of our tryst. Images, memories of other encounters we shared together flitted through my mind like flashing lights and with it came sensations I had experienced. My back pressed into bed sheets with my legs held open for frantic thrusts, being bent over the edge of a console with my hands bracing on the edges of the weapons controls while large hands rocked my hips back and forth, and then came that delightful time in the R&R floor in the hot tub with heat all around me and inside.

When I stepped back, I could feel the slippery wetness of my sex, and lifting my eyes to his face, I could see the slight twist of his lips. A tip of a tongue tracing the edge of his upper lip. 

Well, shit, he could smell how aroused I was, and he was taking deep satisfaction from it, the smug bastard.

For a second, just one second, I was tempted to pull his pants down and walk away, leaving him like that until some sentries arrived, or worse, Galra cadets, found him like that. How would he explain his being restrained in an interrogation room half-dressed? I bit my lips to hold back a giggle and thought it would be worth dealing with his outrage later. However, I didn’t leave, but I did ease the waist of his pants down, revealing the swell of an aroused sheath. A triangular head was already making an appearance from the nest of thick fur.

I pressed my palm against the bottom of the sheath and massaged it through his clothing. I leaned against him, my other hand rubbing his lower back, sometimes delving down his back to cup the tight buttocks, the tip of my index finger daringly prodding the tight ring between them. The sudden intake of air whistled through his teeth, a telltale sign that I was handling him just right.

To this day, it still amazes me to watch a Galra coming unsheathed, Watching the slit in the thick fur stretching open as the erection slides upward, like some beast coming out of its cavern. I gave the spearhead an encouraging, welcoming kiss and it pressed almost insistently between my lips. The ridged underbelly exposed itself to the air, the pointed tip weeping pre-cum, a single bead rolling down the upturned head and falling along the staircase-like elevations to the base. I bent my head some, collecting the wet sheen left behind with my tongue, ending with a quick flick on the head with the tip of it.

A deep ‘uh’ left his throat, a quickened movement of the muscles there sending a rush of heat through my chest. I pressed my hand between my legs, teasing my clit, and grasped the base of his erection, siding up slowly, the ridges bumping along my palm. I took the head in my mouth, my tongue tracing the shape and I was rewarded with his deep breaths and sighs. I pushed downward, feeling my tongue molded along the ridges, my bottom teeth bumping along each one. I love how Galra cocks had thicker skin so a brush of my blunt teeth didn’t bother them.

Tucking my hair behind my ears, out of the way, I bobbed my head, my tongue feeling the throb of blood beneath his skin. Between my thighs, my hand had begun to shake from the exertion of my fingers on my sex. I found myself missing the grasp of his hand on my head, urging me to go faster, deeper, and slip of claws grazing my wet folds, sadly not ever fingering me as it could cause me injury. I wished there were two of him right then, one for me to go down on and a second to take me from behind. Deep in thought, I didn’t realize I was taking him in so deeply until the tip tickled my throat. I snatched my head up, gagging and panting, a string of saliva bridging from my lower lip to the head of his member and vibrating from each breath.

His hips came forward, the head stroking over my lower lip, nearly between my teeth before I moved back suddenly, catching myself. Oh no, he was not in control this time, I was. Rising, I stopped pleasuring myself. Wiping my fingers on his stomach as I stood back to stare at him, to admire him and to revel in the fact I had him all to myself. His chest rose and fell from his every rapid breath, his incisors nearly sinking into his bottom lip to keep himself silent. The rule for this encounter we agreed upon was he couldn’t order me to do anything, but he was free to beg, though he would rather die than do so. His erection, propped by the pants, stood straight, almost against his stomach, a telltale of his intense arousal and unspoken pleas. 

Damn, he was beautiful. How could anything be more erotic than an aroused Galra male, I wondered? Especially, when he was at my mercy, long arms restrained, unable to grab me and take me as he wished, nor able to stop me. It had taken some convincing to get him to agree to this. When we had planned this tryst, I had imagined so many different sweet tortures for him, ways to break him down, make him vocally beg me, but fuck it. I have never been patient girl. I was ready, I was greedy, and I wanted him now.

I approached him and, bracing my hands on his arms, I pulled myself up. Instantly, he bent a knee, giving me a step on his thigh and allowing me to easily fold my legs around his waist. Slipping the blindfold off his eyes, I mashed my mouth to his; sharp teeth brushed over lips as his mouth opened, his tongue sparring with mine. He smelled so good; Galra had this musk about them, especially the males. It was a sweet animal smell I attributed to the fur, but beneath that was a certain carnality that never failed to draw me. After I was with my first Galra, I knew I would never be satisfied with sex with human men again.

The pointed tip of his erection prodded at my nether regions. It was simple enough to slide down and claim him. I didn’t even have to guide him in, like his body was perfectly aligned with mine. He parted my folds as cleanly as a spear could cut flesh, and a thrum of pleasure came with each ridge that pushed past the edges of my opening. They moved within me sending waves of intensity through me, filling my belly with fire. I took him in until I felt the gentle bump inside.

With my knees against the wall on either side of his hips and my hands locked together behind his neck, I moved my body over him. Oh, how erotic it was to have control over how he moved within me, to ease myself over those ridges in anyway I wanted. I arched my back, angling myself to have a delightful spot kneaded. He was groaning, his hips jerking, eager to take some modicum of control, hands curled into fists so tight that I suspected his claws had bitten into his palms.

Pleasure rippled through me not like little waves in water, but like surges of boiling lava after a boulder falls in. His fur brushed my nipples in my gyrations, giving me that spark that pushed me towards my orgasm. I was torn between between slowing to ease off, to continue the build, or to speed up and get that moment of ecstasy. It was decided for me when a hot, wonderful explosion filled me up, purple tinted cum seeped from my sex, dribbling down my thighs and dotting the floor and his boots.

My hips pulsed against his as I followed, my head back, my sweaty palms pawing his arms as I rode the wave. When it ended, I clung to him, not quite ready to let go. His loosening erection slipped out of me and I missed it instantly, like a piece of myself had fallen from my body. He was breathing deep, his eyes warm with afterglow, but fading as he came down.

I kissed his lower lip and lowered myself to the floor. Bracing myself against the wall next to him, I waited for my legs to stop feeling like rubber before I shuffled to the control dais and released his shackles. He lowered his arms, rubbing the feeling back in the wrists, and once he remembered how to use his hands again, he straightened his clothing back out, the last of his flaccid member vanishing from sight as he tugged his pants back up. With a quick swipe of his hands over his head and ears, he looked like the respectable lieutenant again.

I plucked my robe from where I left it and drew it around myself. I held out my hand, expecting him to take it so we would return to his quarters to share a shower and spend the rest of his off duty hours in bed. He did take my hand, only to squeeze it for a moment and let it go.

“Go ahead without me,” he said with a wistful sigh, “My free time has been cut short today; earlier our drones found a rebel cell in an abandoned asteroid base orbiting a moon. Prorok is likely wondering where I am right now.” 

I turned away to keep him from seeing the sudden anger I felt at being denied the time with him I had been looking forward to. I wished we could exchange our different morphology, so I could just sling him over my shoulder and take him to bed. Instead, I asked, “You’re not going to take a shower first?”

“No,” he told me. “If take a shower with you, you’ll keep me there for hours.”

“But you’re going to smell like you just had sex,” I said, mindful of how sensitive Galra noses were.

A wicked grin, made all the more devilish by his sharp teeth, spread across his face. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr either my muse RP blog: rebelcourtesan  
> Or on my writing blog: gapspace


	2. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A biologist gets captured by Sendak and gets an indept lesson Galra physiology.
> 
> Inspired by this fanart by Smutpot of Sendak. http://smutpot.tumblr.com/post/150368946356/it-aint-gonna-suck-itself-warmup

I knew I was in trouble when the big one took a strand of hair from my neck and rubbed it between thumb and fingers and then drew his knuckles down the side of my face. I felt the heat of his gaze on me as if I was standing close to an open fire. Instead of imagining what my breasts looked like beneath my cotton undershirt, he simply hooked his claw into the front of it and tore it open with a quick flick.

I don’t know what unnerved me more: having my chest bared before a room full of tall purple aliens, how easily he ripped my shirt apart as if it were tissue paper, or how narrowly he had come to disemboweling me with such a casual twist of his wrist. I jolted backward with a yelp, my shackled wrists and shoulders banging against the front of a metal drone’s armor. It amused them. Their chuckles were salt in my wounded pride.

A violet hand, bigger than the width of a dinner plate took my chin and turned my face back and forth. I refused to meet his eyes, or eye, in this case. I kept my gaze downward to their boots and refused to look up even when he palmed my breasts. His furred palms rubbed my tender nipples like a rough cloth, bringing them into tight buds. He said something with a snicker, giving one of them a tweak between two claws, nearly drawing blood. Again, there was a wave of guffaws at my expense. I closed my eyes, not to block out what what was happening, but to hold back the tears that threaten to spill. I feared that tears would only encourage him.

Then he barked an order and I was whisked away to spend a day in a cell. Or I believed it was a day. I couldn’t be certain as I had no way of telling how much time has passed other than how often I became hungry and when I was tired. I was fed, but it was a tasteless protein paste that only sated my hunger until my next meal. By the second day, I was collected from the cell and taken to a med bay where I was strapped to a table while what I assumed was a doctor (or a scientist) examined me. He performed a basic checkup, shining a light in my eyes and down my throat. Blood was drawn, and I was given two injections: one at the back of my neck which made my head hurt, and a second in the fleshy part of my upper arm.

Then I was put back in my cell with a new clothes. I had been wearing my ripped shirt backward which left my back bare, so the new garment was welcomed, but I couldn’t tell whether it was a shift or an oversized shirt, possibly belonging to one of the aliens. I tied the corner of the collar into a knot so it wouldn’t slip off my shoulders. Then I waited.

It was heartening that they didn’t seem to want to kill me, but then they could be keeping me alive for something that I’d rather be dead than endure. Again, with no sense of time, I ate when food was brought and slept when I was tired. 

On the third day, I noticed that the burbling speech outside my cell door had transfigured itself into an actual language. It wasn’t English, but something different that reminded me of Latin, only a much more complex form of it. I understood it, the words flowing through my mind as easily as the words of an enthralling book. And with a few practiced words, I found I could speak it as well.

I touched the spot at the back of my neck just beneath the base of my skull, finding it was still sore. It might have been far-fetched, but I could only attribute my sudden increase of linguistic skills to it. I wonder then what the injection in my arm was for? A vaccination? It would make sense as I was certain my immune system was being bombarded by alien germs with each breath. Whatever it was, it left a sore, red spot on my arm.

When I was pacing inside the cell, as I often did to exercise and ease my boredom, the door opened and sentries came in, shackling my wrists and took me away. The sentries didn’t take me to the med bay this time, but up several levels instead. The shackles on my wrists were heavy and cold, possibly meant for a stronger species. It made it hard for me to raise my arms, but then that was probably the point.

I noticed the level I was brought to had a far more pleasing design; it didn’t have the sharp angles of the lower levels, but rather, it had a more comfortable roundness to everything. And though the aesthetics seemed welcoming, I still felt ill at ease. Oddly enough, I found myself wishing for the medial lab, at least there I understood why I was there and what to expect, here I was uncertain, in new territory.

And the uneasiness grew in the pit of my stomach as we approached a door. It slid open and from within I heard a deep voice, one that, to my horror, I recognized. 

“Bring her in.”

It was the big one, the one who ripped opened my shirt and pawed my chest, sitting languidly in a cushioned chair. He was no longer wearing his black and red armor, instead dressed only a simple pair of black pants, but it made him no less imposing. He had no left arm - only a jagged scar along a stump at his left shoulder.

His eye (or eyes if you counted the ocular lens where his right eye should be) panned over me from the head down. “Turn her around,” he snapped.

Hands on my shoulders swiveled me around so quick, I nearly tripped over my feet. Again, I felt that gaze on me as if it were a solid weight.

“She’s still scrawny, but she’ll do,” the deep voice commented. “Take off the shackles and go. I’ll summon you when I’m finished.”

You know that period of calm after something devastating has happened? Maybe you just saw your dog get hit by a car or the doctor has given you some bad news, that short moment of calm when you don’t feel anything, but you are aware of what’s happening. It’s like your logical side takes the steering wheel for a bit while your emotional side gears of up for the hysteria that is certain to ensue. I was in that moment right then, as the shackles were removed and the door hissed shut behind the sentries.

He’s going to rape me, I thought. The big alien cat man is going to rape me. I felt the panic rising, pushing against the calm like a trapped animal. I pushed it down, knowing that becoming hysterical wasn’t going to help me.

“I said turn around,” his voice lashed like a whip, making my shoulders jerk as if I had been struck by one. “Are you deaf or just being defiant?”

His tone was charged with the promise of retribution if it was the latter. I turned around, keeping my gaze downward as a flame of anger rose in my chest, fearing that if he saw my eyes now, he would assume I was choosing defiance. Getting my emotions under control, I lifted my eyes to look at him, and the sight before me sent chills crawling down my spine.

He was huge. Even sitting, he was still taller than I was standing. His full height had to be at least 8 feet, and even without his left arm, three of me could lay side by side on his broad frame. If the rest of his anatomy matched his huge size, then . . .

Christ, he is going to break me in half.

He startled me when he spoke again, “Undress yourself.”

“No,” the word left my lips before I could halt it.

“Ah, so you’re not deaf,” he said, reaching for a packet on the table next to his elbow. “I suppose you may remain clothed for now, but I’ll have you out of them before we’re finished.” He said this casually, as if he was discussing what he was going to have for dinner.

Putting the packet to his mouth, he drew out a brown cigarette like stick with his teeth. he then picked up a metal device that flared to life when he flicked it and held it to the tip. It was such a human action, lighting a cigarette, that I didn’t understand what he was doing until he took a small drag and exhaled the smoke. It carried a more pleasant fragrance than typical cigarettes, with a nice, woody smell, like burnt cedar.

He stretched his long legs out before reclining into the chair and scratching at an itch on his stomach. I was reminded of a man who had just gotten off from work and was relaxing with a cigarette, minus the beer. But Instead of ending his day by jerking off to porn, he was going to have me.

I backed up until my back touched the door. I tried the door panel to its side, but my palm didn’t register no matter how hard I smacked it.

A chuckle rumbled from him, “The door won’t open unless you have Galra DNA.” His amusement was salt in the open wound of my nerves.

Fear and panic were trying to claw their way up my throat, but I kept it by bay by telling myself I had the advantage here. Both of my arms were free and he only had one. It had to count for something. It had to.

“We may not be sexually compatible,” I said quickly, grasping at straws in the faint hope I could talk my way out of this.

“We are,” he said casually, tapping ash into a small tray. “I educated myself with the adult entertainment vids my men procured from one of your males hidden in their bunk. Sex functions the same for both of our species.”

I blinked slowly. I decided not to contradict him on who the porn vids truly belonged to, lest it only encourage him.

He studied me curiously, “Are you a virgin?”

I was taken aback by the brusque question, but I answered truthfully in the hope it may put him off. “No. I’ve had sex lots of times before.”

“Good, then you’ll know what goes where.”

When he stood up, I pressed against the door, my hands clenched, ready to start swinging. I was brought onto this mission as a scientist, not a combatant, but I’d be damned if I didn’t at least punch him in the balls once or twice.

He only came a few steps towards me before stopping at a counter where a large brass demijohn sat with two cups. The demijohn was so large and made of heavy glass, what would have taken two grown men to lift, he lifted easily in one hand. He then tipped it to pour a red liquid in both cups. “Wine?”

I didn’t answer.

He shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

He tilted his head back and took a long quaff, and I watched the muscles of his throat bob with each swallow. A finger of heat stroked my stomach and blood rose to my cheeks. I quickly shook it off, though, telling myself he was a different species and he was about to force himself on me. The last thing I needed was for him to believe I was attracted to him. 

He set the cup down and wiped his mouth on the back of his single hand. Then he said, “Now are you going to take the clothes off, or shall I?”

I thought quickly. If he grabbed me, then that would be it for me. Playing along might buy me some time to figure a way out of this, but my options were dwindling. “I’ll take them off.”

A pink flush spread across my chest and face as I pulled off my shirt and pushed my pants down my legs, then stepped out of them. His eyes washed over me like a hot shower and another finger of heat stroked my belly, sliding down between my legs. This wasn’t the first time I had undressed in front of a man who found me attractive, but I couldn’t – shouldn’t – allow myself to think the same of him. Definitely not in this situation. I kept my arms crossed over my breasts, fighting the urge to turn around, lest I take my eyes off him.

“Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?” he inquired.

I swallowed, knowing my time was nearly up. “What’s the difference? It’ll end the same way.”

“The easy way is you come to me and we both enjoy ourselves,” he explained. “The hard way is I get to enjoy myself.”

Surely, there had to be another way out. Maybe not out the door, but possibly by talking my way out of this. “Y-you don’t have to do this. . . ” I stumbled for his name, realizing that I didn’t know it.

“Commander Sendak, but you can just call me ‘Sendak’ for now,” his voice was low, soft, almost affectionate. “Come here.”

Again I received that raking gaze, and it was making my heart pounding faster. “You’re going to tear me apart,” I said as the panic finally broke through the calm. “You’re too big!”

“I’ve done this before,” he said gently.

I didn’t know whether he meant raping someone, or having sex with someone nearly half his size, or both. Nor did I know if he was trying to reassure me or brag about his experience.

Regardless, when he came forward, I ducked away toward his left side - the one lacking an arm.. I figured I could duck around him, barricade myself in a closet or bathroom . . . yet I didn’t take into account his reflexes or his reach. I might have if I was a combatant, but I wasn’t.

What seemed to be a clear path was suddenly filled with purple fur. I smacked into his side and he caught me as I rebounded. He pressed me against his body, and though I batted at him with both fists, I might as well have been punching a furry wall. His musky scent filled my nose, both frightening me and drawing me in. It was underlined with the pleasant scent of soap. He had bathed before I was brought here, and a deep part of me, the remnants of the calm, distantly appreciated that he did.

I was lifted as easily as a doll, my back soon hitting the cool sheets on the bed. My head spun from the sudden vertigo of being lifted so quickly. A wide hand encircled my thigh and pulled me towards the edge of the bed where his pelvis was almost aligned with the apex of my thighs. I reared my free leg back to my chest to kick him with all my might. He must have been telling the truth when he said he had done this before, or maybe I was just too easy to read, as he turned and caught my kick harmlessly on his hip.

Then his claws dug into the flesh of my leg, drawing beads of blood. I yelped, jerking my back, but kept myself from twisting lest I tear my leg open in his claws. He retracted his claws from my skin, but didn’t relent his grip. Then I was being towed upward by the leg. Panicking, I grabbed at the sheets beneath me, but I only succeeded in pulling them along with me.

He ducked his head down and I felt fur brush my inner thigh and then . . . a wonderful hot, moisture flowed over my sex. I cried out at the sudden intensity climbed through my belly and loins. It happened again and again, each time pressure built behind each swipe of wet heat. I didn’t realized until after the fourth pass what it was that was happening between my legs.

He was crouching at the foot of the bed, his head bent between my thighs. I could hear a soft ‘slurp’ and his tongue slipped back into his mouth. My body was lowered onto the bed, but I still maintained my death grip on the sheets. Pushing aside my thighs, he resumed this time, encouraged by my lack of resistance, his mouth opened, adding the brush of teeth along.

Never before had I been with a man who was willing to start with giving oral. Was this a way to calm me down? To seduce me into giving in? Or to prove I would enjoy coupling with him? It could very well have been all three.

Tilting my head back, I felt whorls of pleasure swarm through my belly, the hint of teeth giving me an illicit thrill that arced through my thighs. I let one of my feet rest on his shoulder while the other lay across a thick purple arm of whose hand still held a grip on my thigh. It wasn’t a tight hold - he didn’t need to hold me down, I realized. I was laying back, keeping my thighs wide, And even with them so open, I still felt the silky brush of his bat-like ears near my knees.

My mind buzzed with so many demands and questions directed at myself. Foremost shouted a voice reminding me that I was receiving cunnilingus from a fucking alien intent on raping me, so I should be kicking him in the face and bolting for the door. Yet, another voice, underlying the first, told me to lay back and enjoy it. Fighting would only get me hurt, and he was going to have his way no matter what I did.

His hand moved across my stomach, the sharp claw tips brushing over my skin. I sank the fingers of one hand into the thick fur of his arm, feeling the warmth there. I pondered why he had such thick fur, if it was because he came from a colder climate such as arctic wolves or polar bears. Yet those animals had small, round ears, not the large flags he had. Were they for good hearing, or to keep cool in warmer climates?

When he stopped, some fear fallen into the spot suddenly vacated by pleasure. He was rising, his single hand leaving my stomach to push down the pants that hugged a swelling bulge in front. Then I saw him in all his glory and I realized that he had performed oral not to placate me, but to prepare me.

“Jesus Christ!” I shrieked. It was fucking barbed. It was as thick as a rolling pin and had fucking barbs around the edge of the head, to say nothing of the sparse penile spines along the shaft. It reminded me of a cat’s penis, where the barbs were used to secure the female in place until copulation was completed. A painful experience for the poor queen.

No, I was not having that in me, much less near me. The warm glow of pleasure had all but frozen as I flipped onto my hands and knees to dart away, which turned out to be a big mistake as it made it harder to ward him off when he snagged me by the leg again and towed me across the sheets. The bed shifted as he set his knees on the edge, his pants bridging his thighs. My lower body was raised with a huge hand cupping my belly. I felt the monstrosity prodding me and I wailed in terror and revulsion.

Then he found the right spot and sank home. I cried out bitterly as my body was parted and stretched to accommodate his girth and the rub of his barbs made my stomach clench. He pinned me down with a huge hand at my upper back and his cock hooking my lower half up. I’d been with many men before and had been penetrated by cocks of all shapes and sizes, but this was indescribable by comparison, like I was being impaled!

“Fuck,” I croaked into the sheets as two hot tears rolled down my cheeks. “Take it out, goddammit.”

He responded with a stiff grunt and shifted his hips which had me moaning as my body shifted with his, easily manipulated by the sheer size of him. I clenched and he barely stifled a groan. It was as tight a fit for him as it was for me, it seemed. Not since my first time had I felt so full! If he was just one inch thicker, he would be tearing flesh. And as uncomfortable it was to have him inside me, it felt so erotic. The barbs weren’t sharp - instead, they rolled against my inner walls, sending shots of intense pleasure through my stomach.

Once he was settled, he started with slow prods, drawing deep gasps and curses from me. Then he rolled his hips, drawing himself back and pushing forward experimentally. The barbs rubbed me, eliciting unwarranted sparks of pleasure within me. I had to take deep ragged breaths in time with his movements, finally forcing my body to relax around him. If I was going to take it, I could at least make it easier on myself. I would just deal with the trauma afterward. Before long, his movements became tight jerks, creating soft whimpers from me. Hot tendrils of pleasure tickled my body as his barbs rubbed sweet sports inside me, even places I wasn’t aware of.

“Goddamn,” I moaned as my body responded in wonderful heat as he pulled took on a slow, firm rhythm.

He uttered a crooning noise, leaning over me, his hand ruffling my hair before slipping the fingers over my shoulders. I licked my lips, surprised to find I was drooling, my mouth hanging open in a delirious joy with what he was doing to me.

I shouldn’t be enjoying this, a rude nasally inner voice scolded me. He’s raping you! He’s an alien! This is gross! 

I told the voice to shut the fuck up and to just let me enjoy this. I’d cry about it later.

My back arched like a cat in heat and I sobbed as a wonderful intensity stoked itself inside of me, spreading throughout my body and making my nerves tingle. Damn, I’d never had an orgasm so early during sex. I swore under my breath as he quickened the pace, his hand moving down my spine to curl around a hip, anchoring me for each thrust.

My body rocked back and forth with his, and I keened loudly as a second orgasm rippled through my body, followed shortly by a third! And to think, I had thought I’d known my body pretty well before this, but he was hitting me in places that craved to be touched that I had never even been aware of!

I didn’t notice that I had rolled onto my side until a cool sheet rubbed my cheek. With both of my legs curled over his thigh, he leaned over me, holding me by my arm and twisting me at the waist. His face had taken on a darker shade of purple, his incisors cutting into his lower lip, his expression set in determined concentration. I moaned, giving him encouragement as yet another glorious orgasm coiled through me like a flaming serpent. The only other time I came so much was when I was masturbating with my favorite vibrator to the videos I had brought along on my mission.

He was getting close; his mouth parted to show off a dark colored tongue with sharp breaths hissing through his teeth. His strokes became shorter, urgent. Wait, shit, he was getting close!

“No!” I shouted, shoving a hand against his chest. “Not inside! Not inside me! No! No! Nooo!”

Before I could even stop struggling, I could feel a hot fluid burst inside of me. I wailed in dismay as it filled me up, drizzling out around his still poling cock. It was rolling down my thigh in purplish rivulets. I groaned as he finally pulled out, the tip dripping more cum on my hip. He leaned forward, supporting his weight on a fist, and he brought his face close to mine in a fond nuzzle, like a cat. I cursed at him and shoved myself away to survey the damage.

There was a streak of wetness clinging to the sheets between my thighs, and I could still feel more of it seeping out. “Jesus Christ,” I moaned, fearing everything from an allergic reaction, to an alien venereal disease, to being impregnated with a human-alien hybrid.

“I have no idea who that is,” Sendak had moved off the bed to stand where the demijohn still sat. Instead of pouring more wine into his cup, he drank straight from the bottle, his head tilting back and some of the red drink dribbling from the edge of his mouth and down his throat. He set the bottle down after slaking his thirst and regarded me with a decidedly critical look. “Problem?”

“You fucking bastard!” I hissed, feeling around for something to throw. A sizable pillow or cushion was closest at hand, and I flung it at him as hard as I could. It hit his shoulder with a soft thawp and fell uselessly to the floor. “You could . . . You don’t know how to pull out!? Christ! If I get a fucking infection . . .” I was furious, which ate away the fear from earlier. “or if I get pregnant . . .”

A barking laugh erupted from him then, which only infuriated me more. So I sought another pillow to throw at him, though I hoped to find something more solid to leave a lasting mark. 

“Did you not think I had the same concerns before taking you to my bed?” He scolded. “I don’t wish to become stricken by one of your diseases, much less take responsibility for a cub. So I had you tested and implanted.”

I blinked, remembering the blood that was drawn during my trip to the med bay. And I was injected twice. One in the back of the neck and the other in the arm.

I felt the right spot in my arm and noticed the solid knot there. After palpating it, I realized it felt harder than a cyst with well defined edges. Of course, if humans had already come up with birth control implants, it would only make sense that an advanced race would be able to use the same methods. I felt the tension and anger ease in my chest and I let out a long sigh. After the intense orgasms, sudden fright, and rage, I felt drained, fatigued. I was sore from the thick penetration and I just wanted to sleep.

He didn’t protest when I laid down to sleep, wincing when the soreness between my legs protested my movements. I’m not sure how long I slept, I could only guess it was an hour or two before I was jolted awake by a tug on my ankle. For a scary second, I thought he was pulling me off of the bed until I realize he was only waking me up.

“Feeling rested?” he asked sardonically.

“Fuck you,” I moaned forgetting myself in that moment.

He gave me a wry smile, “Oh, you have an interesting mouth, my dear, but I have a better use for it.”

I recoiled, having a feeling of where this was going. “My mouth’s dry.”

He indicated the wine on the counter with a nod of his head, “Help yourself.”

The second cup was still untouched. The liquid smelled of cloves and it felt warm going down and had a sweet aftertaste. I drained the cup and tilted the large bottle to refill it. When I finished the second cup a throaty noise caught my attention.

He was in the same chair he had been sitting when I was brought in, his knees spread apart and his face harden with impatience. “Well?”

I looked at him, between his legs. “Where is it?”

He gave me a derisive look. “Where’s what?”

I pointed at the patch of thick fur between his legs where his ‘monster’ had been before. “Your dick. It’s gone.”

Again, he laughed at me. It was the same throaty, barking laugh as before that irritated me. It was at my expense and I wasn’t used to being the butt of anyone’s joke.

“My parts don’t hang out and vulnerable like an open wound,” he said, with a slight sneer, flashing teeth at me. Reaching between us with a long arm, he took my hand. “Let me show you.”

It was gentle, but with a firmness that said I shouldn’t resist. He pressed my palm to the thatch of fur between his legs. The fur was thick, but smooth, almost silky. He rubbed my hand there and I noticed a hardness forming, something swelling, pressing against my fingers as it grew. Then slowly, he began emerging from a hole I hadn’t see.

Some biologist I am. I should have known these animalistic aliens may share the same physical characteristics as most furry mammals on Earth. Before, he had become aroused while performing cunnigulus and I didn’t see it emerge. 

He was drawing deep, slow breaths of arousal, moving my hand quicker before he letting go to let me do it myself and then cupping my head, lowered my face towards him. The head was moist, the penile barbs not quite standing out yet. It hadn’t yet become the fiend from before. 

“Kiss me,” his voice as husky, but commanding.

It was like being in a trance. I was intrigued with it, a warm lassitude came over me and it was with no hesitation or second thought when I greeted him with my tongue followed shortly with lips. I took it slow, experimentally, stroking the smooth flesh at the tip and rolling over the penile barbs with my tongue. Other than the barbs, it didn’t feel any differently than a human erection, save for the size. I had no great skill in deep throating and if I did, there was no way I could take him in him without injuring myself, or possibly him (if that was possible). I took what I could, carefully and slowly, working him over with tongue and lips. With his girth, it was hard to be careful with my teeth, my front teeth kept bumping along the barbs, but he didn’t seem to mind, or, I suspected, didn’t noticed at all. 

Soft breathy purrs tittered from his chest like a jaguar enjoying a petting. He cupped my head, guiding me, making me take him deeper until my eyes water and I gagged, nearly tossing up the wine. Spittle clung to my lips and chin, my vision blurred until I blinked several times to clear them. I mistakenly looked up to see the wry grin, piquing me again. I wanted to say something scathing, something damaging, but nothing came to mind nor would I have dared. My complacency was my protection it would seem. I didn’t have to see him in action to know he could fold me like a napkin despite his disability.

Though I couldn’t be as defiant as I would have liked, I could not keep myself from doing something childish. I stuck my tongue out at him. 

Perhaps he thought it was cute and arousing, or maybe it was an alien cultural cue I had no knowledge of. Either way, he hauled me up by my arm and crushed his mouth against him, his tongue slipping across my lips, forcing it between them. I sputtered, not expecting the sudden need for oral affection from him and I whipped my head around, getting his tongue across my ear. “Stop!” 

“Very well,” he said huskily, “You showed me yours so I thought I’d show you mine.” His cock was propped against my stomach, the tip pressing at the edge of my ribs. His hand slid down my back, the claw tips dragging over the skin made me shiver. Then he grasped my leg and lifted it and me up onto his lap, angling me to receive him. 

In more reflex, than fear, I twisted, pulling at his fur, and smacking at his shoulder. Then my waving hand caught his ear and pulled. With a yowl, he let go and I spilled over his knees and onto the floor, nearly spraining my wrist and banging my shins. His fur bristled and his great ears arced, making him appear larger and more fearsome as an enraged bear. Baring his teeth, his single eye glowing hotly, he said, “I’ve been very gentle with you, little one. Any other Galra would have fucked you raw and bloody by now, but if you want it rough, then I will oblige.”

“I’m sorry!” I gasped, knowing I had made a bad situation so much worse. “You were going too fast! I wasn’t ready!”

“You were expecting me to prepare you as before?” He snarled, seizing my arm and lifting me to my feet as if I was a child that had fallen on the playground. Then he thrust his hand between my thighs, nearly injuring me “there” with his talons as he felt me. “Trust me, girl, you don’t need it. Turn around.”

Was he going to punish me or rape me? And which did I prefer?

I turned, staving back the fluttery panic that would have me running away. His hand came across my chest, talon tips pricking my skin as he lifted me easily onto his lap. My back flushed with with his chest, the fur tickling the spine. My legs spread over his knees which parted, opening me up to be lowered onto him. Whether it was because I was still wet from last time or perhaps I had been expecting it, taking him in was easier, not as brutal as before, but he was still fucking huge. Instead of pushing inside me, he let gravity pull me down onto him.

“Shit . . .” I hissed as I my flesh was stretched opened. I leaned forward, propping myself with both hands on his knees. “Why are you so fucking huge?”

“Perhaps the question should be why are you so small?” he crooned, adjusting his seating to fuck me at a better angle. “Are all females of your species so resistant until they get a cock inside them?”

“Shut u -Ah!” I yelped as he pushed up inside me, his barbs rubbing those sensitive places inside me I had never known of before him. 

I rode him, clenching at the fur on his legs, keeping myself open. In an insidious betrayal, my body flushed with an intense pleasure that had me shivering. His hot breath blew across my shoulders, his hand curled around my waist holding me in place. My body moved in tandem to his, rocking, my hair hanging over my shoulders like curtains being tossed by the wind. A bead of sweat rolled along the bridge of my nose and dripped off the tip.

You’re being raped again. An annoying reedy little voice said inside my head. 

Shut up and let me enjoy this, I told it savagely, I’ll cry about it later.

During the heightened climax, I sat up, leaning against his torso, pushing my fingers through the pelt to the skin beneath. He thrusts turned to tight jerks and his spilled inside as before, but this time I didn’t protest, I relished it with no fear of pregnancy or disease. I watched the purplish semen leak from the edges of where his body linked with mine. My nether region was parted wide due to his girth which was slowly losing the tightness of an erection. 

He was panting in my ear and I turned my face up, my hair catching on the bristles of his fur. I didn’t fight this time when he pressed his mouth to mine in a seizing kiss. I didn’t sputter in protest when his tongue slipped over mine. My mouth opened wide, tongue nearly pricking on his canines, as I kissed my alien rapist. I tasted the wine on his breath and felt thrum of a purr in his chest. When we broke apart, he set me on my feet and allowed me to lean against him momentarily while I regained use of my wobbly legs.

Then with a hand on the back of my neck, he led me into the bathroom which was larger than I had anticipated, believing it would be a small military shower. Instead, the shower came in two compartments. The first compartment he walked me into was like any shower on Earth. It had spigots set into the ceiling which doused us in warm water by the passing of his hand over a panel. 

There was a small spout poking from the wall near the panel. He pumped a handful (for his huge paw it was cupful) and then smeared it over my hair. “Wash.”

I hastily gathered the soap away from my eyes and scrubbed my hair. It had a scent that strangely reminded me of lavender, but had a sweeter aroma to it. I raked the lather up and down my arms, sputtering in protest when he soaped up my back. Maybe it was a cat cleanliness thing or perhaps he was afraid my being a ‘primitive’ I wouldn’t know how to properly bathe myself. Despite his overseeing my bathing like nitpicking mother, I enjoyed the shower with the water warm and the pleasant smelling soap. It eased the soreness in my body, but it was a pleasant pain, satisfying, like being sore after working out for hours.

Despite the furry cats of Earth whose physical morphology was diminished from being wet, his body never lost its bulk despite the fur being damped down. He was still an impressive creature and I was feeling a finger of heat running over my lower stomach. I stood close to him, even after he was satisfied I was clean and rinse and saw to himself. I slip my fingers through his fur, squeezing excess water from the hair, seeking the flesh at his hip and stomach. He didn’t stop me nor made any sign he noticed me touching him until I cupped his sheath as he had taught me before. A grunt which sounded more like a choked purr came from his throat and he rubbed the back of my head like a man giving a loyal dog affection. Then he took me into the next compartment. 

There were no towels I noticed and we were walking dripping wet into a smaller chamber. Before I could give voice to my curiosity, he pressed a switch on a panel and we were hit by gusts of warm air. My wet hair was tossed up from my neck and I yelped in shock as my breath was taken. I would have stumbled if I hadn’t backed into him and had to choke back a guffaw at seeing all his thick fur being ruffled as if standing outside nude on a windy day. Within minutes, we were dry and he took me, again with a heavy hand on my neck, back to the bedroom.

I was urged onto the bed and flipped onto my back by the leg. It seemed my exploration of his wet fur aroused him and he was already swollen. Within seconds, during which he fondled me, he was within me with my legs locked over his hips and my hands grasping at the pelt on his chest. There was no voice of denial echoing in my head and nor was there any need to brace myself for the penetration as I was slick as oil, ready to receive him. There was only the fulfilling thickness within me and the wonderful plumes of pleasure spreading through my body like a drip of ink in a bowl of water.

He came within me again just seconds after my second or third orgasm, I couldn’t tell, they were happening so close together, then he collapsed next to me onto his jagged stump. I rolled, aligning with him, my hands still in his pelt, panting, my body gleaming with a new layer of sweat, rendering the shower I had just taken as mute. I was going to need to replace some fluids soon, I thought to myself as I drew air into my lungs. If I had the energy, I would fetch some wine. 

The eyelid of his remaining eye was half closed, a telltale sign he was tired and he was ready to sleep, but I wasn’t. It was as if I was a biologist who was able to get up close with a new species of animal (in a way, I was), and I explored him. I studied the thickness of his fur along his chest and back, I took note of the tufted tail he had that I hadn’t noticed before. I even crawled down the length of him to explore the dark pads at the bottom of his feet. He took all this in stride, rolling onto his back to reach for a packet of alien cigarettes, giving me a chance to explore the stump.

Whatever happened to his arm, it hadn’t been clean amputation. The flesh was broken and marred like the arm was torn off at the socket and then the open wound was cauterized. Was it done by triage on the battlefield or did he do it himself to close the wound? It wasn’t hard for me to imagine him taking a torch and trusting it against a bleeding stump.

Then he finally became impatient with my curiosity and with a cigarette tucked in his corner of his mouth, he pressed me into the bed with his massive hand, “Sleep.”

I was not to be deterred. “What’s going to happen to me when I wake?”

“You’ll continue to prove your worth if I require it and then you’ll be sent somewhere you’ll services will be needed.”

My eyes widen at the thought of being sent elsewhere, away from my crew and . . .away from him. 

Jeez, I must be really sick in the head or stockholm syndrome must have kicked in quick as I found myself not really wanting to part with him. “When you say services, you mean sex?”

“It's not for your witty conversation,” he groused.

Of course, I attracted assholes. They come to me like flies to honey and I take them in like a cat lady with strays. Then again, nice guys would just bore me. “Is this what you guys do? Kidnap women, rape them, and pass them around like a cigarette?”

“Only the loud ones.”

“Fuck you.” 

“You don’t have the necessary equipment for that, dear.”

“What about the rest of my crew?” I demanded.

He made an irritant noise before saying, “They don’t have tits so I’m sure they’re still in their cells.”

“You are just a fucking charmer, aren’t you?”

“You’re just realizing that now, are you now?” He flashed me a sharp toothy smile. “And I just realized something, myself. The sexual vids we found, they don’t belong to any of your male crew members, do they?”

“Earth is far away and Galaxy Garrison doesn’t approve of fraternizing among crew during missions. And I didn’t think we’d run into giant, purple, furry, horny bastard aliens.”

“I changed my mind,” he said, “I think your wit is entertaining enough to be shared with others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr either my muse RP blog: rebelcourtesan  
> Or on my writing blog: gapspace

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos is much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr through RebelCourtesan muse blog.


End file.
